Mr. Jiggles
Mr. Jiggles is an Elite who serves Jorgey on Requiem. He served as head of Jorgey's military (consisting mostly of Grunts) and aided him in the war against the Prometheans. He serves Jorgey because Jorgey rescued him from a Promethean Knight when Mr. Jiggles first landed on the planet. Since then, Mr. Jiggles has been his faithful and loyal servant. Mr. Jiggles was initially a Ranger-Class Elite who served on board the Ardent Prayer, the ship Jorgey used to attack the Long Night of Solace. When Jorgey overloading the slipspace drive on board and destroyed the Long Night, Mr. Jiggles was one of the Elites tasked with maneuvering the ship through the portal that Jorgey had created. Miraculously, being at the eye of the storm, the ship survived relatively intact, albeit without power. After the jump Jorgey fled the ship and crashed down to Requiem. Mr. Jiggles was ordered to protect the ship until power could be restored by the General in charge of the ship, who was first to be killed when a contingent of Prometheans attacked the vessel. Overrun and outgunned, Mr. Jiggles fled the ship. As his drop pod reached the surface of Requiem the Ardent Prayer began to plummet to the surface, the slipspace jump doing more damage to the superstructure than the Covenant originally thought. As Mr. Jiggles cleared his landing zone a Promethean Knight jumped him from behind. As Mr. Jiggles was about to be impaled, Jorgey approached the creature from behind and snapped its neck. Recognising Jorgey as not only his saviour but the one who had allowed them entry into Requiem, Mr. Jiggles pledged service to him. As the highest ranking Elite on board the Ardent Prayer after the Shipmaster, who was now dead, Mr. Jiggles was soon followed by many of the surviving Covenant and Jorgey soon had the whole legion under his control. Mr. Jiggles continued to serve Jorgey as head of the Covenant forces on Requiem, however, all that changed with the arrival of Jul Mdama. Although Jorgey and Jul never met face-to-face, Mr. Jiggles spent a lot of time persuading small contingents of Jul's Storm Covenant to defect to Jorgey's side. This was helped when the Promethean-Jorgey war came to an end, and Mr. Jiggles was able to slip between the levels of Requiem unopposed. Mr. Jiggles's eventual fate is unknown. Although he was branded a heretic and a traitor by Jul, no record of him being killed was ever found. He was not killed by Prometheans as they were not programmed to harm Elites after the alliance between Jul's Covenant Remannt and the Prometheans (which Jiggles used to his advantage) and the Humans did not encounter any of Jorgey's Covenant. Rumour has it that he stayed on Requiem to carry out the task of eradicating Jul Mdama's Covenant, knowing that there would be no more conflict on New Reach. More recent data, however, scavenged from what was left of Requiem after its destruction by Jul Mdama, shows that Mr. Jiggles did indeed stay behind on Requiem. He hunted Prometheans and the Loyalist Covenant that they served but, after Jul and the majority of the Covenant left Requiem as it was pulled into its star, Mr. Jiggles banded the remaining Covenant together and fled the planet. It can be assumed that they headed back to New Reach but some believe that they now wander the Galaxy searching for Jul and his forces, determined to finally put him down, in the name of REAAAACH!!!!. Category:Members